As the present conventional water balls, the fixed toys are placed in the water ball after the water is poured in. Its overall appearance gives a wooden and dull feeling, without an effect of active pleasures of life. Besides, as the toys are fixed in a standing position by coating gums on the bottom of the toys; in such arrangement, the toys will be broken away in rather rigid impact or rubbing on outside of the ball and resulted in causing the water in the ball to become turbid, thus losing its original value of enjoyment which is one of its defects. In its structure, the neck of the conventional water ball is made directly in cylinder-like smooth bottle neck encased in gummed plastic sheath or wrapper. This device can prevent the running out of the clean water from the water ball though, yet after long period of saturation, the gum of the resin will lose its original viscosity; moreover, as the neck part of the water ball is of smooth surface, the clean water in the water ball will easily leak out through the crack of the degenerated gummed layer. Thus the water ball cannot keep its water content in a saturated state; meanwhile, the water leaked out through the water ball will wet part of its wooden base. The saturation will finally cause the wooden base thoroughly corroded and end the life of the entire crystall ball. This is its another defect.
One more defect is waste of time, since the entire device is combined by adhesive gum, it will take a long time after coating with the gum to finish the combination; again, in the process of production, it is unlikely to achieve the reserve perfect product. For solving the above mentioned defects of wooden and dull feeling, easily breaking away and turbid water, etc., the inventor in this case, tried hard in research and improvement, finally achieved this invention, enabling the toys in the water ball to make circular movements in turning round and round, giving a lifelike effect.